


Gundam Olympus - Drabbles

by heera_o



Series: Gundam Olympus [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une (longue...) série de drabbles que j'ai fait pour un arbre à drabbles sur une une idée d'AU que j'ai eu à la va-vite. En gros, Les Heros de l'Olympe mais dans un univers Gundam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Première partie : Les pilotes rencontrent leur Gundam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première partie : Les pilotes rencontrent leur Gundam
> 
> Le principe de cet univers... les Dieux étaient en fait une race d'aliens ayant trouvé refuge sur Terre. Le problème, c'est qu'ils avaient une autre race d'aliens ennemis, les Titans. Quand les Titans ont atteint la Terre, les Dieux les ont combattu, notamment grâce à d'immenses robots, les Gundams, fabriqués par l'un des leurs (celui que nous connaissons comme Hephaistos). Ils ont gagné. Le temps passa, les Dieux disparurent et les Gundams aussi.
> 
> Sauf que la menace des Titans se rapprochent de nouveau et les Gundams refont surface. En l'absence des Dieux, le pilotage en revient aux descendants qu'ils ont eu avec des humains.
> 
> Grosso modo ?

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) – Piper, Gundam Aphrodite - G  
\- Je n'ai rien dit pour te protéger.

Piper serre les dents. La protéger ? Elle n'était pas un figurine en cristal ! Et il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa position de politicien pour cacher la vérité !

Elle avait le gène Aphrodite et elle ne le savait même pas, pire il était actif ! Si actif que sa simple présence avait fait réagir le Gundam alors qu'elle pénétrait tout juste sur la base militaire !

Elle pouvait être quelqu'un par elle-même, aider, elle pouvait devenir autre chose que la fille pourrie gatée du Haut Conseiller McClean.

Elle pouvait changer les choses, faire la différence.

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Piper, Drew - G  
Pas impressionnée pour deux sous, Piper laisse la fille terminer son blabla. Elle en a connu plein des comme ça. 

Les écoles privées où elle avait été en étaient remplis. 

Du coup, elle se contente de terminer son repas et se lève.

\- "Ta" gloire ? Aphrodite n'est pas là pour apporter la gloire, elle est là pour la victoire et si tu n'as pas compris ça... ça explique ton manque de résultat à la piloter, Drew ! 

Elle récupère le dossier qu'on lui a donné à étudier, le fourre dans sa sacoche.

\- Et puis... de toute manière, c'est Aphrodite qui m'a choisi.

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) – Percy, Gundam Poseidon - G  
Désolé ? Vraiment c'était pas mon intention ! J'étais juste là pour mon petit boulot moi ! Je devais aider ma mère au réfectoire vous voyez ? Et puis il y a eu l'attaque et ça courait dans tous les sens et j'avais un mal de crane pas possible. Et je me suis retrouvé dans le hanger de Poseidon. Et là ce... truc horrible... ce titan a débarqué... du coup je me suis caché dans le gundam et bam, tous les voyants se sont illuminés. Et c'était super bizarre, je savais exactement quoi faire, comment bouger et le manipuler et hum... pas fait exprès ?

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) – Annabeth, Gundam Athéna - G  
Patiemment, Annabeth avait attendu ce jour. Les probabilités qu'elle arrive au stade final, trop fortes pour qu'elle les ignore tout simplement.

Elle avait été repéré par les Mères quand elle était toute petite et faisait donc partie du programme depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvenait. Elle avait suivi les cours, l'entrainement, vu des centaines d'autres élèves tenter de contrôler Athena, jamais de façon satisfaisante.

Quand son tour arriva, elle ne paniqua pas, s'installant dans le cockpit, enclenchant les commandes dans un ordre répété et re-répété.

Lentement, sans a-coups, la machine répondit.

La seule réaction qu'Annabeth s'autorisa fut un sourire satisfait.

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) – Frank, Gundam Mars - G  
La différence avec les autres candidats sautait aux yeux et une nouvelle fois, Frank se demanda pourquoi sa grand-mère avait attendu aussi longtemps pour lui révéler son héritage et le remettre à la Légion. Tous ici étaient des combattants. Il faisait tâche.

Il décida de prendre ça comme un mauvais moment à passer. D'ici quelques temps, un autre candidat serait choisi et il rentrerait.

Quelques mois plus tard, quand il trébucha et s'appuya machinalement au Gundam. il ne comprit pas le silence soudain qui s'abattit. Puis il suivit les regards. 

Les yeux rouge sang de Mars s'étaient posés sur lui.

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Jason, Gundam Jupiter - G  
Son avenir était tout tracé. 

Dès que les Mères l'avaient amené au centre, on le lui avait rabâché. Il était le seul porteur du gène Jupiter jamais trouvé, son gène était actif, assez puissant pour, quand le moment serait venu, contrôler Jupiter, contrôler le gundam du roi des Dieux. 

Il avait à peine douze ans quand on le fourra dans le cockpit pour la première fois, et ils furent les premiers surpris quand Jupiter s'activa.

Roi des Dieux ? Il s'en fichait. Si ce gundam lui permettait de sauver des gens, cela lui convenait, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça.

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) – Nico, Gundam Hadès - G  
Son cas était particulier, il le savait. Tout comme l'avait été celui de sa soeur. Les deux seuls porteurs d'Hadès jamais trouvé... et pourtant ils avaient cherché ! Et Nico les détestait.. les détestait du fond du coeur. Leur obsession à comprendre leur rareté avait causé la mort de Bianca. Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais. 

Alors il attendit d'être assez puissant.

Ce gundam était à lui après tout, il avait bien appartenu à SON ancêtre... du coup il ne faisait que reprendre ce qui lui revenait. 

Il s'enfuit au milieu de la nuit avec Hadès, bien décidé à ne jamais revenir.

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Nico, Hazel - G  
Une gamine... En trouvant enfin un autre descendant d'Hadès au gène actif, Nico avait espéré... Pas une nouvelle Bianca... quoique... mais pas une gamine non plus. 

Il la ramena quand même, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule... c'était un peu sa soeur quand même... 

Hazel était tellement différente de Bianca que ça en était déstabilisant.

Elle commentait rarement, n'attirait pas l'attention... au fond, il avait de quoi être surpris quand elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche pour dire ce qu'il pensait.

\- Je peux t'aider. Je peux piloter aussi, je le sais. A nous deux, nous pouvons le contrôler.


	2. L'histoire de Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième partie : L'histoire de Leo
> 
> (Il se pourrait que ce soit mon perso préféré et que la grosse majorité de ce que j'écris lui tourne autour... oups ?)

####    
  


####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo - G

Détourner l'attention, fuir, se faire rattraper et envoyer dans un autre programme pour jeunes génies...   
  
Leo avait commencé cette pratique après la mort de sa mère. Il en était à sa sixième fugue.  
  
Cette fois là, c'était un groupe de femmes (Les Maternelles, les Mères, un truc comme ça...) qui avait décidé de son sort.  
  
Ici, la plupart des autres enfants possédaient le gène Héphaistos et on les poussait à s'améliorer certes, mais ils restaient autonomes.  
  
Et surtout... il y avait le programme Gundam juste à quelques niveaux du leur... Pour Leo, ça faisait toute la différence.

 

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo - G

A douze ans, la plupart des enfants jouaient au super-héros, Leo, lui, se mit à partager ses journées entre les laboratoires de recherches et les hangars et une partie irraisonnable de ses nuits à lire toutes les recherches sur lesquelles il pouvait mettre la main... de plus en plus donc, à mesure qu'il obtenait les autorisations nécessaires.  
  
Pour le moment, Leo faisait avec l'absence de gundam sur la base et s'en même s'en rendre compte, prenait du galon, les mécanos d'origine peu à peu remplacé par ceux avec qui il avait étudié.   
  
Dans l'ombre, les Mères surveillaient attentivement ses progrès.

 

 

 

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - des descendants d'Hephaistos - G

Se comporter en enfants de leur âge leur a toujours sembler franchement ennuyeux.   
  
Ou plutôt, ils le font mais à leur façon.  
  
Ils se montrent irraisonnables, chahuteurs, se font des farces...   
  
Mais au centre, irraisonnable implique de se coucher tard pour finir un prototype ou un livre de théorie scientifique, le chahut résulte de débats sur les sciences mécaniques, de "qui a piqué ma clé à molette" ou "Je veux mon tournevis cruci taille 2 et je le veux maintenant !" quand aux farces, si elles n'impliquent pas des mélanges explosifs ou divers mécanismes, elles ne font pas rire grand monde...

 

 

 

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo - G

Entre frères et soeurs, il faut s'entraider, fut son premier argument. Il échoua. Il parla donc de la mine d'informations disponibles juste quelques étages au dessus... cela fonctionna mieux, et avec l'aide des autres enfants, Leo parvint enfin à s'introduire dans le saint des saint... le laboratoire de la base.  
  
Tristement, il ne fut pas impressionné et se fit jeter de la pièce rapidement pour avoir gribouiller un plan. ( CORRIGER !!!)  
  
Il n'assista pas a l’ébahissement des scientifiques en découvrant qu'il avait raison, à ce moment là, il se lamentait auprès de ses compagnons.  
  
\- Harley ferait mieux ! Et c'est un bébé !

 

 

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo, Gundam Poseidon - G

La masse métallique le surplomb sans le voir mais Leo à l'impression que Poseidon vibre lorsqu'il pose sa main sur le blindage, lui fredonne des choses qu'il ne comprends pas... pas encore. Un jour.  
  
C'est une certitude pour lui.  
  
Il a déjà lu et mémorisé tout ce que l'on avait découvert dessus, parfois même corrigé des hypothèses soi-disant brillantes... et voir ces... amateurs... bosser sur eux lui donnait des fourmis dans les doigts, une impression d'erreur viscérale.  
  
Il ne sait pas qui serra aux commandes de chacun des Gundam mais sait qui sera leur mécano.  
  
C'est sa tâche. Son avenir.

 

 

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo, Frank - G

Son instinct (et quelques lignes obscures des écritures d'Hephaistos) lui disent qu'il y a plus chez le Gundam Mars que sa résistance et ses armes... La machine est certes déjà très puissante mais pour Leo, il y a plus. Ce gundam a une capacité encore non activée et ce n'est pas lui qui la décèlera.  
  
Par contre, plus il regarde Frank, plus il sait qu'il y assistera. Son amant sera le premier à y arriver et Leo sera définitivement là pour le voir.  
  
Le jour où Mars morphe pour la première fois sur le champ de bataille lui donne raison.

 

 

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo, Nyssa, Jake - G

Intéressé par les écrits laissés par son ancêtre, Leo passe beaucoup de temps le nez dedans.   
  
Les écrits d'Hephaistos contiennent les plans des Gundams, déjà superficiellement déchiffrés par d'autres descendants, notamment Beckendorf, mais Leo sait qu'il y a autre chose... que ce doit être quelque part.  
  
Enfin, il trouve.   
  
\- NYSSA ! JAKE ! RAPPLIQUEZ VOS MICHES FISSA !  
  
Leur réaction est aussi intense que la sienne.   
  
\- Je savais que le vieux avait du se prévoir un Gundam ! Ce sont les ébauches de ses plans !  
  
Les deux affichent le même sourire maniaque que lui. Nyssa lui ébouriffe les cheveux.  
  
\- Les gars, ça va déchirer !

 

 

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam et Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo, les autres - G

\- Vous le saviez !  
  
Bien qu'à l'abri dans leur gundam, Hazel et Frank grimacent, coupables.   
  
Un peu plus à l'est, un nouveau gundam s'est joint à la mêlée.   
  
Sincèrement, les pilotes sont d'abord persuadés qu'il ne tiendra pas, Leo n'est pas un combattant... mais la bataille leur donne tord. Cela se voit que l'Hephaistos est construit de façon différente mais il est efficace, ils doivent le reconnaître.  
  
Entre son marteau et ses surprises cachées, il fait plus de ravages que prévu.  
  
Mais au fond, ils auraient du le prévoir... Personne à part Leo n'a une compréhension aussi naturelle de ces machines.

 

 

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo - G

Oubliant tout le reste, Leo se plonge presque littéralement dans les circuits de l'engin. Pour être franc... il en a un rien à faire de descendre soit-disant d'un ancien extra-terrestre, pire ce soit de celui qui à l'origine de la construction des Gundam pour ses potes/frangins extra-terrestres. et d'avoir visiblement des gênes plus actifs ou il ne savait quoi...   
  
Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est que cela le rende le mieux placé pour réparer et améliorer ces petites merveilles, d'être utile, à sa façon à maintenir la Terre, et surtout ses amis, en vie.  
  
Tout ça en laissant parler son instinct.

 

 

 

 


	3. Les pilotes rencontrent le mécano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troisième partie : Leo rencontre les pilotes / Les pilotes rencontrent Leo

  

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo, Jason - G

Cette folie devait cesser ! Leo ne pouvait pas supporter ça plus longtemps.

  
Sans réfléchir, il se retrouva sur la passerelle, bousculant le type pour prendre sa place et déglutissant à peine en remarquant leur différence de taille.  
  
\- Eh ! Ne touche pas à ça ! C'est mon Gundam !  
\- Et tu es en train de le mutiler ! Tu crois faire quoi avec tes gros sabots là !  
  
Sans attendre de réponse, il entreprit de réparer les bourdes du pilote.  
  
Derrière, le type l'observa un moment avant de sembler accepter sa supériorité mécanique.  
  
\- Moi c'est Jason et toi ?  
\- Leo, sauveur de Gundam et jeune génie !

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo, Piper - G  
Un gâteau apparaît devant lui. Leo cligne des yeux avant de relever la tête... difficile après presque trois jours sans dormir pour un réglage de Jupiter.  
  
La fille lui parle d'un problème de connexion et de Jason qui lui a dit que Leo était la personne qui lui fallait   
  
Il finit par tilter. il n'y avait qu'un autre Gundam à la base à part Jupiter.  
  
Il frisonne d'excitation, oublie sa fatigue.  
  
\- Autorisation de m'occuper d'Aphrodite ?  
  
La pilote acquiesce vivement. Leo avale le gâteau en deux bouchées.   
  
\- On attends quoi ?!   
\- Eh ? Pas si vite !! Moi c'est Piper ! Mais raaah ! Attends moi !!

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Annabeth, Chiron, (Leo) - G

\- J'ai peut-être quelqu'un, mais ça risque d'être compliqué...   
  
Annabeth se redresse aussitôt, trop heureuse d'une possible solution à son problème. Chiron continue.  
  
\- Il est jeune mais il a déjà travaillé sur les Gundam Aphrodite et Jupiter. En fait c'est le plus doué des ingénieurs que j'ai rencontré pour le moment. De plus, il a toute une équipe, douée, à sa disposition, et il est digne de confiance.  
  
La blonde fronce les sourcils, elle ne voit pas le problème... si ce garçon peut réparer Athéna...  
  
\- Le seul point négatif... C'est que dès qu'il voit un Gundam, il l'adopte pour de bon.

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo,(Percy) - G

Regarder l'arrimage du Poseidon, encore fumant, fut de la torture pour Leo, et personne ne s'étonna qu'il soit le premier à se précipiter.  
  
Tout en prenant au galop les marches menant au cockpit, il cherchait déjà comment convaincre le pilote de ne pas lui faire perdre son temps avec des questions idiotes ou des doutes déplacés sur ses capacités.  
  
Le pilote en question était brun, avait l'air exténué et ne broncha pas en le voyant s'engouffrer dans sa machine. Leo fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à cette facilité.  
  
\- Tu m'en empêches pas ?   
\- Je devrais... ?  
\- Nope ! A plus ! J'ai rien dit !

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo, Will, Nico - G

C'était une évidence que l'Hadès avait besoin de réparations, Leo le sentait jusque dans ces os... rien d'urgent... mais c'était là et Leo ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.  
Hélas, il était aussi évident que le type, Nico, ne s'éloignerait pas de l'engin tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Chiron (en réunion urgente), ou Percy (en mission).   
  
Il fallait qu'il le vire du chemin... sans se prendre des coups au passage de préférence, le gars avait beau être tout pale et maigrichon, il...  
  
Oh.  
  
Le mécano sourit et s'empara de sa radio.  
  
\- Will ? Tu devrais venir au hangar, y'a un client pour toi !

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo, Frank - G

Les deux semaines de travail acharné et de nuits trop courtes ayant payé, Leo et sa famille pouvaient enfin se détendre. Un peu bruyamment certes mais... sourcil haussé, il attendit que le gars termine.  
  
\- Pas la peine de t'énerver, on ne gêne personne, les réparations de Mars sont terminées, Zhang   
\- Et comment pourrais-tu savoir ça "toi" ?  
  
\- Parce que je suis l'officier supérieur de cette troupe de crados...  
  
(Il ignora le "tu t'es pas regardé !" de Harley.)  
  
\- ...Leo Valdez, Génie, mécano en chef et que j'étais là pour superviser tout ça, gros malin ! Merci, de rien ! Maintenant, je vais me pieuter !

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo, Hazel (Frank) - G

Exception faite des quelques appels vidéos pour préparer son arrivée et l'entretien d'Hadès, Leo n'avait pas rencontré Hazel. Il savait donc juste qu'elle était intelligente, calme, jolie et riait de ses blagues.  
  
Il était au premier rang le jour de son arrivée et donc parfaitement bien placé pour la voir sauter dans les bras du pilote de Mars.  
  
Oh.   
  
Il rassembla ses troupes.  
  
\- Au boulot !   
\- Leo ?  
  
Un instant, il fut tenté d'ignorer l'appel...   
  
\- Plus tard, j'ai du boulot !  
  
Hazel aimait bien Frank, Frank détestait Leo... Leo perdait une amie avant même de l'avoir. Il devenait de plus en plus fort...

 

 


	4. Le pilote et le médecin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quatrième partie : Will et Nico.

  

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Lou Ellen, Will - G

\- Là, honnêtement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...  
  
Lou Ellen examina Will pour déterminer le niveau de sérieux de son meilleur ami.  
  
\- Bien sur... ce n'est pas comme si tu comptais ses heures de sommeil.  
\- Je suis médecin faut dire...  
\- Ou que tu lui dictais ses repas dès que possible...  
\- Tu l'as regardé ? C'est un squelette sur pattes !  
\- Raaah mais tu peux me l'avouer à moi ?  
\- Mais avouez quoi au juste ?  
\- Que tu as le béguin pour le ténébreux pilote !  
\- Oh...  
\- Quoi... ? Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ?  
\- Oh non. Je pensais juste te l'avoir déjà dit.

 

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Will, Nico - G

Sa tâche a beau être ardue, elle s'avère nécessaire. Oh, certes, il n'est pas là dehors à combattre les Titans en face, ça ne change rien à l'importance de sa tâche.  
  
Qu'il prends très à coeur. Et qui, dans l'ensemble, ne présente pas de complications majeures. Les pires patients sont les pilotes (sans surprise, de l'avis de Will, on ne monte pas dans ses trucs sans manquer un minimum d'instinct de survie) mais ils se gèrent plutôt bien... où plutôt se gèrent les uns les autres.   
  
Il n'y en a qu'un seul... AH ! Bingo, trouvé !  
  
\- NICO ! ICI ! TOUT DE SUITE !

 

 

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Nico, Will - G

Occupés par les autres pilotes, personne ne le remarque quand il s’éclipse. Rien de nouveau. Et aujourd'hui, cela l'arrange encore plus que d'habitude..  
  
Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait prévu la silhouette qui l’empêche de franchir la porte et il contemple l'infirmier d'un air abasourdi.  
  
Will, lui, les bras croisés semble attendre quelque chose.  
  
\- Tu te dirigeais, bien sûr, vers l'infirmerie ?  
  
Nico ne comprend pas puis prend en compte l'étrange obsession du blond pour sa santé.  
  
Will considère visiblement son silence comme un accord et lui attrape la main pour l'embarquer.  
  
Etrange comme cela le dérange moins qu'il aurait cru...

 

 


	5. Vie quotidienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinquième partie : Vie quotidienne des pilotes et de leur mécano.

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Annabeth, Leo - G

\- Rien qu'un peu ?   
\- Leo... tu le feras demain.  
\- Mais c'est rien du tout ! Juste...  
\- Juste rien du tout, dans ce cas ta famille peut s'en charger.  
\- Oui mais...  
\- Mais rien. De toute façon, Jason ne pilotera pas avant d'avoir guéri un minimum; tu pourras vérifier demain si ça te chante.   
  
Leo ouvre la bouche à la recherche d'une nouvelle raison, n'en trouve pas, la referme. Annabeth en profite pour lui prendre le poignet, le tirer jusqu'à sa cabine et le confier à Hazel et Frank.   
  
Obsédé du travail bien fait ou pas, Leo se reposera qu'il le veuille ou non !

 

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo, ses mécanos – G

Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, l'équipe de mécanos prend place à l'une des tables du réfectoire.  
  
Si tout se passe bien, ils ont une heure avant l'arrivée des prochains Gundams et ils comptent bien en profiter.  
  
La radio que Leo garde toujours accrochée à sa ceinture grésille soudain et laisse place à la voix de Chiron.  
  
\- Jupiter arrive, Jason va bien mais les dégâts sont importants, rassemble ton équipe et revenez au hangar.  
  
Autour de la table, les mécaniciens qui n'ont même pas eu le temps d'avaler une bouchée grognent en choeur mais se lèvent et sortent au pas de course, l'air mortellement sérieux.

 

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo - G

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Leo observe de loin le retour triomphal des pilotes. Ca y'est. C'est terminé. C'est... étrange ? Voilà. Mais pour le moment, il compte bien se joindre à la fête. Quand ils seront moins entourés, il rejoindra ses amis, mais là, ça relèverait du parcours du combattant !   
  
De sa place, il voit Jason se pencher vers Jake, l'air soucieux et son collègue disparaître dans la foule.   
  
Il ne comprendrait jamais comment il passa de "assis sur une rambarde" à "sac à patate sur l'épaule de Jake" à "dans les bras des pilotes au milieu des applaudissements"...

 

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Jason - G

\- La théorie est correcte, j'veux bien, mais en pratique, je peux te parier que c'est du casse-gueule garanti !  
\- Oooh vraiment ?  
  
Percy, qui regardait la discussion comme d'autres regardent un match de tennis, sans vraiment y comprendre mais avec fascination, arrêta de mâcher pour ne rien louper de la suite.   
  
\- Vraiment !  
\- Le dessert de ce soir ?  
\- Vendu !  
  
Les deux génies se lèvent, Jason prends leur place.  
  
\- Il se passe quoi ?  
  
Percy sourit.  
  
\- Je n'ai rien compris, à part que je veux voir ça... tu viens ?  
  
Le blond regarde son plateau, puis le dos de la pilote et du mécano qui s'éloignent.  
  
\- Et comment !

 

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo, Annabeth, Chiron – G

Plus tard, alors que Chiron leur faisait le leçon, aucun des deux adolescents ne réussi à se sentir coupable.   
  
Leo parce qu'il avait eu raison ET avait fait exploser quelque chose. Annabeth parce qu'il était toujours bon de corriger ses fausses données personnelles.   
  
Chiron réussi toutefois à les horrifier d'un magistral "imaginez si ça avait été un gundam !".  
  
La pilote et le mécano verdirent et tout deux furent à la limite de hurler à la lune que JAMAIS ils n’abîmeraient un gundam. JAMAIS.   
  
Chiron soupira et les laissa sortir.   
  
Au moins avaient-ils quelques priorités bien placées... tout n'était pas perdu...

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo, Hazel, Frank - G

Le score était serré. Quinze meringues pour Jason, dix-sept pour Percy, mais le brun commençait à avoir l'air écoeuré.  
  
Piper et Annabeth avaient décidé de se laver les mains de leur " parfaite idiotie" et Leo, installé à une autre table se marrait en gribouillant des plans sur un calepin.  
  
\- Vous croyez qu'on leur dit que Frank en est à sa vingt-unième ?  
  
Hazel secoua la tête désapprobatrice mais souriante (et, Leo le savait, amusée)  
  
\- Tu as mauvais fond parfois.  
  
Frank, lui, rougit mais s'envoya une nouvelle sucrerie.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, les transformations de Mars me demandent beaucoup d'énergie.

 

 

 


	6. Un peu d'amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixième partie : Frazeleo... parce que comment résister...

 

Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam et Heros de l'Olympe) - Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Percy - G

Les deux pilotes avaient (enfin) réussi à prendre Leo à part.   
  
Peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon moment avec les combats mais... ils voulaient pouvoir l'aimer sans le cacher.  
  
Ils étaient sur le point de se lancer quand l'attention du jeune génie les quitta totalement avant qu'il ne s'empare de sa radio.  
  
\- JACKSON ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon bébé !  
\- C'est Jason qui m'a défié !   
\- Je lui ai juste dit qu'il ne saurait pas le faire !   
  
Frank et Hazel, pourtant réputés pour être les plus doux des pilotes, décidèrent ce jour là que la vengeance avait de bons cotés.

 

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Frank (Leo) - G

Il regrette leur mauvais départ. Dont il est responsable, il le sait. Leo venait de se donner à fond pour Mars... et lui il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de les prendre de haut, lui et ses collègues. Son inquiétude pour Hazel n'étant pas une excuse.  
Il regrette qu'Hazel l'apprécie, le contraire lui simplifierait la vie pourtant.  
Il regrette l'admiration qu'il ressent pour le latino, son intelligence, son ardeur à la tâche, ses efforts pour alléger les situations graves.  
  
Il regrette d'être incapable de le laisser endormi dans le coin du hangar où il s'est visiblement écroulé de fatigue.

 

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Frank, Nyssa (Leo) - G

\- C’est ça que tu cherches ?  
  
Frank se tourne vers la mécano... Nyssa ? De son plan de travail, elle pointe une caisse. Il ne comprends pas jusqu'à ce qu'il repère la silhouette endormie derrière.  
  
\- Non ! Euh... hum...  
  
La mécano l'évalue du regard.  
  
\- Il en vaux le coup, tu sais ?   
  
Le pilote se reprends.  
  
\- Je... je sais. C'est juste compliqué.   
  
Nyssa "hmmm" pensivement.  
  
\- Attrape cet idiot et ramène le dans son lit, il le mérite.  
  
Frank s'exécute sans discuter.  
  
\- Ou le votre en fait.  
  
Son précieux fardeau dans les bras, Frank rougit et bat en retraite.

 

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Frank, Hazel - G

\- Désolé...  
  
Bien qu'il ait été le plus doux possible en se recouchant, Hazel se tourne vers lui, à moitié endormie.  
  
\- 'est rien... L'est couché... ?  
  
Frank murmure un acquiescement et sa cadette fronce le nez.  
  
\- Doit être adorable... Moi aussi je veux le voir dormir...   
  
L'asiatique sourit.  
  
\- Pas assez pour quitter la chaleur du lit en tout cas.   
  
Hazel prends le temps de réfléchir et se blottit contre lui.  
  
\- Non...trop froid... mais verrais bien ça un jour...  
  
Frank repense aux paroles de Nyssa.   
  
\- Oui. J'en suis sur. Un jour nous pourrons l'admirer tout notre saoul.

 

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Piper, Hazel, Frank (Frank/Leo/Hazel) - PG

Perspicace en ce qui concernait les émotions, Piper fut la première à comprendre les intentions d'Hazel et Frank.  
  
\- Ne faites pas ça ! Percy va bientôt nous rejoindre ! Nous devons juste retenir Polybotes, avec Poseidon...  
  
Ce fut Hazel qui répondit. Piper sentait la peur dans sa voix mais aussi sa conviction.  
  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas risquer... nous devons le faire.   
  
Piper serra les dents, redoubla ses attaques. C'était ridicule, Percy n'était qu'à quelques secondes...  
  
Son cri résonna dans la salle des commandes de la basse et chaque cockpit  
  
\- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE L'ABANDONNER !

 

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo, Frank - G

Dormir peut attendre. Ignorant le monde qui vascille autour de lui, Leo se tourne vers le gundam. Une main sur son épaule l'empèche de s'en approcher. Il lève la tête. Et encore un peu. Frank le regarde, l'air mécontent.   
  
\- Tu devrais être couché.   
\- Plus tard.   
  
Le pilote ne s'écarte pas. Leo le pousse. Sans succès.  
  
\- Veux pas prendre de risque avec Mars.   
  
Les lèvres de Frank lui semblent glacées contre les siennes.  
  
\- Je ne monterais pas dans Mars avant que tu n'ais approuvé les réparations, ça te va ?  
  
Le mécano acquiesce vaguement, satisfait et s'endort, rattrapé de justesse par le pilote.

 

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel - PG

Le nez dans son carnet, nez retroussé et sourcils froncés,, les lèvres remuant sans produire un son au rythme de ses pensées, Leo a presque oublié ses amis autour de lui, inconscient notamment, de deux regards posés sur lui, tout concentré qu'il est par ses calculs.   
  
Pendant que les autres discutent de leur prochaine tactique, Piper, taquine, se permets un sourire et se penche vers Frank et Hazel, qui ont l'air d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur le sujet.  
  
\- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui lui serait déjà arrivé si vous n'étiez pas en public...

 

####  Gundam Olympus (X-over Gundam/Heros de l'Olympe) - Leo, Frank/Hazel/Leo - PG

Attendri, Leo ne peut s’empêcher de sourire, puis, soudain, se redresse et s'étire, prétextant d'avoir besoin de se dégourdir les jambes pour s'éloigner.   
  
C'est leur faute hein... Ont-ils franchement besoin d'être aussi adorables ?   
  
Avec un soupir, il s'adosse à un mur. Et parfait. Si parfait ensemble qu'une nouvelle fois, il se dit qu'il est de trop.  
  
Il force un sourire en voyant soudain les deux responsable de son état le rejoindre et s'installer de chaque coté de lui pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte.  
  
Ses yeux le piquent mais il rit quand même doucement.  
  
\- Okay, okay, j'arrête de me morfondre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
